


A Moment with the Sup Guy

by orphan_account



Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Gen, Hero Worship, Obsession, Old Fic, Sup Guy is cute but messed up, kinda a parent/child relationship?, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Sup Guy is busier than you would think... a lot more dangerous too. Watch what you say, Sup Guy lives where he knows it all.NOTE: This was written a long time before the information that came out 06/20/2020. Back when we trusted Cryaotic. In no way do I support his actions, but I am leaving this story here. In memory of the person who I thought him to be, and a reminder of better times.





	1. The Boy who Reviewed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a weird little fic I wrote ages ago. Thought I would bring it over here. Completely speculatory, and should not be taken as a source of any information regarding the habits of ChaoticMonki/Cryaotic, or anyone associated with. Thank you.

He was just a drawing, a little character sketch his Creator drew for fun, to be his picture for the world see. He felt fierce pride though, as he was the representation of ChaoticMonki, his only face to the outside world. He was the one his Creator chose to represent him, and that made him so happy.

He was called the Sup-Guy by most, and he loved his Creator so much. His Creator didn't even know that Sup was alive, anything more than a little gif that was now his face. But that didn't deter the Sup-Guy, he still loved his Creator with all his little, drawn and pixeled heart.

Not in a romantic way mind you, but rather as a child would adore its father. Sup-Guy would do anything for his father, anything to make him happy. Anything that Sup could do to make Cry happy, he would do it. And some viewers helped him do that.

They made games featuring him, made pictures and stories. Sup-Guy was happy about this, as it allowed more people to know about his Creator, and more things to make his Creator happy. That's all Sup-Guy wanted, for Cry to be happy. Because Sup loved Cry, and wanted to make him so happy.

Some people would try and make Cry sad though, by making mean images, stories that lie, and reviews that were horribly cruel. That made him angry; why couldn't the world see that his Creator was wonderful? Sup couldn't let people make fun of his Creator, so he would take care of them. They were bad people, those people.

One particular viewer had posted a review that was so hurtful. Sup didn't know how Cry would react to it, so he quickly had it taken down by the viewers who he influenced. But Sup was angry; how could someone say such mean things? Climbing through the internet to the IP address of the reviewer, Sup growled low in his little plump body. He hated people who made fun of his Creator; all people should love his Creator as Sup did. Stopping inside the background of the computer, which was a battle scene from some game, Sup watched the room outside the computer.

He watched as the bad person walked around the room, doing mundane things that would mean nothing in real life. The room was filthy, covered in dirty clothing and trash. Sup would have gagged, had he had the ability. It disgusted him that the boy could live like this; it was so far from what his Creator lived like. His Creator lived cleanly, never leaving trash around, and if he did he always picked it up later.

Sup noticed magazines laying across the floor, horrible images of women in them. Sup was not new to the sight, as he did live in the internet, but it never ceased to disgust him that people valued themselves so little. ChaoticMonki never lowered himself to a level where he would look at things like this, and if he did it was simply to speculate about it. This boy was nothing like his Creator. Other than the disgusting room and not being his Creator, the boy looked nice and normal, but Sup knew he wasn't.

That boy said horrible things about his Creator on a place that people could see and Sup couldn't have that. Even if it had been private, Sup wouldn't have allowed; everyone should love his Creator as he did. As the boy turned away from the computer, Sup wriggled out of the screen. The boundary between the computer world and the world outside bulged as he forced his way through. Nothing silly like the Fourth Wall was going to stop his mission to avenge his Creator.

Sup's little stubby legs quickly righted him, (which Sup found a little hard as he had no arms, but he loved how he was because that was how his Creator made him and everything his Creator made was perfect to Sup) and he watched as the boy turned back to the computer.

"Where did this come from?" The boy wondered his thoughts aloud, walking over to his desk. The boy looked confused, even going as far as to pick Sup up. He thought Sup was a 'Cry doll', a name which Sup approved of greatly for his imitations. But Sup didn't approve of the boy, especially when the boy picked up a permanent marker to draw on him. The nerve of this boy was unbelievable; it was the boy bringing the marker up to his face that made Sup make up his mind. This boy was bad.

Shaking his body fast, Sup leaped from the hand the boy was holding him in. Biting his sharp little teeth down in the boy's throat, he wriggled his little body and ripped out a good chunk of skin. Landing next to the desk, Sup swallowed the flesh and smiled. Jumping up the desk, he landed next to the computer. The screen rippled and stretched towards Sup, beckoning him back into the world of computers and dreams.

The boy's blood rocketed out of his throat, splattering against the computer screen and across Sup's little, grinning face. Weak whimpers and gurgles marking the boy's last moments were almost as sweet as hearing ChaoticMonki talking about him to Sup. Sup couldn't resist a few more bites out of the boy as he slumped to the floor, hand clenching in an attempt to grab onto something.

Sup took a moment to watch the boy die, satisfied with his work for his Creator. Slipping back into the computer and into the internet, Sup was quick to head over to DeviantArt.

He had to make sure no one was making trouble for his Creator over there too. He hated people who made trouble for ChaoticMonki. They were bad people.

And bad people should die, just like the people did in the games his Creator would play. Sup would be his Creators HERO, and would make sure no one would hurt his Creator. Ever. Because that's what HEROes do, they keep the one thing that's most important in their life safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All references to how ChaoticMonki lives, how he spends his free time, or any other to his real-life are complete speculation. Just saying.


	2. The Woman who Drew

Sup was upset. No, that doesn't quite cover it; Sup was raging mad, tearing up files in computers and corrupting websites in his ire.

Someone, a LiLGrlyBlue, had posted a horrible picture on DeviantArt about his Creator. It was mocking ChaoticMonki, mocking him as nothing more than a friendless fool. The drawings were horribly done as well, twisted and warped. It burned the little Sup-Guy to see these images of his Creator being defiled. In no way would his Creator ever do what was shown in those images. That made those images lie, and Sup hated lies. Especially lies about his Creator, because that meant they didn't love ChaoticMonki, and Sup hated that.

Everyone who didn't love his Creator was one of two things to Sup. They either didn't know about his Creator, which Sup did his best to fix, or they were bad people. People who didn't love Cry and hated him because they were bad.

And like in his Creators games and stories, bad people must die. The HERO would get rid of them, to protect someone. So Sup would get rid of them, to keep his Creator safe and happy. That's all Sup wanted, Cry safe and happy.

Tromping around the DeviantArt site, Sup bypassed many images of him, drawn to show about how amazing ChaoticMonki was. Sup liked those people; they understood that his Creator was amazing, and drew images to let other people know as well.

It took him a while, but Sup tracked down the files for the user LilGrlyBlue. Walking around the files, he peered inside and was disgusted. This person had drawn more than the image Sup had seen about his beloved Creator; there were over a hundred images in here, mocking his Creator. Sup began to shake in his fury; how dare they? How could they make fun of his Creator like this? Didn't they see how perfect Cry was?

Opening his mouth wide, Sup leaped at the files. His sharp little teeth ripped into the pictures, tearing them up for him to devour. It took him a while, but soon none of the horrible images that had been there remained. Sup's long tongue whipped around his head, picking up spare pixels. He wasn't done yet, but he did have to look good. He was his Creator's face after all; he couldn't be seen looking like a slob.

Sup wriggled down into the mainframe of the site, looking for the main node that held all the user information. When he got there, he landed on a large ball of what looked like wires. Each wire was a user though, and Sup was careful rooting around in the mess; he didn't want to accidentally destroy one of his supporters' accounts, now did he?

He found the wire he was looking for and bit down on it. Ripping it from the ball, Sup slurped up the information like spaghetti. He swallowed, satisfied; no more LilGrlyBlue on this site. But then Sup frowned; they could make another account or could have other accounts on other sites. Sup couldn't have that.

He quickly made his way through the internet, bouncing off of an image of a kitten to reach the port he needed. The port was the one to the server area that the images had been posted from, the only place Sup could think of.

It was easy to find the computer Sup was looking for; there was such a long trail of data to it that he would have to have been blind. Sup was glad that his Creator drew him with such big eyes though, it made tracking down these people really easy.

Slipping past the security system the person had installed, Sup peered around inside the computer. Pictures littered the inside of the computer, not even stored away in neat little files. Each photo contained an image of a woman though, a very pretty woman. Or she would be, if Sup didn't know that she was the one to make those horrible pictures.

Why did she look nice, Sup thought. Her outside should match her inside, so people know how horrible she was. That's when Sup began smiling, splitting his face near in half. That's it.

He began messing with the pictures, destroying the images. Her face was turned into mushes of flesh in the pictures, burned and scalded. Pus leaked out of her face in the images he made, body scarred up and slashed. He rather liked how it looked; it suited how bad she was.

And then the woman entered the room. Middle-aged, but still pretty. It was a lie, and Sup hated liars and lies. She was one big lie.

She sat down at a mirror, checking her hair and make-up. She was a liar, and Sup hated her. Smashing his way through the screen, he slipped behind a bookshelf. The screen quickly reformed, only a small scratch showing his exit.

It was a few minutes before she went to her computer, to look at her photos. She was going to upload it to Facebook. Sup smiled, picking a pixel from between his teeth. The woman screamed, falling out of her seat, clutching her face.

Sup's smile got bigger, and he waddled out from behind the bookshelf. She didn't notice him, too busy checking her face and patting it just to be sure. She did notice him when he got next to her and tilted his head.

"A Cry doll?" The woman was confused, but Sup's smile got bigger. It was time to get to work. He leaped at her face, ripping his teeth in and out of her skin. Swallowing a chunk of cheek, he was tossed across the room by the wounded lady. He didn't hurry in getting up; it's not like she could see anyways. He had torn off her eyelids, and blood had filled her eyes.

He bounced his way back to her, and latched onto her throat. Tearing out bits of flesh, Sup ate them. It tasted so good, made better by the fact it was all for his Creator. The woman let up a small cry, blood stifling her voice.

Sup began to munch on more of her body, reveling in the taste. It was all so good, and it was perfect. It was perfect because it was art; art made for his Creator. Of course, he would never show it to his Creator; it might upset him a little. But Sup meant it for him none the less, as he swallowed her eyes.

Cleaning himself off, Sup left the body to bleed out across the floor. He couldn't look bad; he represented his Creator, his Father. He had to look his best at all times.

As Sup slipped back into the computer, he felt different. Something had changed and he felt powerful; he could take on all those who hurt his Creator, who slandered his Creator. He could kill them, be the HERO, and the killer all the same. And Sup loved it.

He slipped through the Internet, back to his Creator's home. He watched as his Creator's background as ChaoticMonki got ready for a Stream. He sighed, watching how happy he got. That's all Sup wanted; for Cry to be happy.

And he would do whatever it took to make sure he stayed happy. Nothing would stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The DeviantArt name is made up. If it does match someone's name, it was completely unintentional and should not be taken in a derogatory manner.


End file.
